


Like a Phoenix

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Let beauty come out of ashes.





	Like a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little vignette that popped into my head. I know I've been busy with Supernatural, but SVU will always be special to me, as will Olivia Benson.
> 
> For Chloe, who reminded me that there are still people who still enjoy my works. Not sure why though, lol.

Olivia Benson had always been strong.

From the time she was eight years old, she had cared for her mother. Countless nights her mother would stumble into their apartment and Olivia would clean her up and put her to bed. Oftentimes her time was spent on her knees, scrubbing blood and vomit from the decades old carpet in their living room.

She was strong when she was sixteen and fell in love with a college student. He had turned her entire world inside out and God, she'd loved him for it. She loved him even as her mother stood between them, and she loved him when he walked away for the sake of her safety. Though she likely would have been safer with him.

She was strong when she graduated college and went into the academy on her own. Her strength continued as she completed the academy and eventually earned that long-dreamed of shield.

She was strong when she met Elliot Stabler and every ounce of her being wanted him. For years she hated herself for loving a married man but that same strength which had carried her through life also prevented her from acting on those feelings. Her strength gave her balance and kept her grounded, reminding her that he would never return those hidden longings. So she nurtured that strength and let it wall off her vulnerable heart.

And when he finally did leave, it hurt.

But she was able to move on.

She was able to live.

Relationships came and went, relationships that she had never allowed during their partnership. Love and lust, soft touches in the night that burned her skin.

Then her son came, healing that broken part of her heart. She loved him.

And when that day finally came…when she was with her son at a park near her home, and familiar blue eyes fell on her…

Her heart burned and from those ashes rose a new strength.

The strength to walk away from Elliot Stabler one final time.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading, and if you enjoy my works, consider buying me a coffee! ko- fi (dot com)/ obsessedwithstabler. Happy Labor Day, everybody!


End file.
